


Backflip

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm's seen the footage; now he wants to see the performance. Takes place sometime after Chapter 14 of DWMP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backflip

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. This is a ficlet for Elleth, who found me [my fancast for Oromë](http://www.cbssports.com/nfl/eye-on-football/24609309/marshawn-lynch-talks-about-getting-naked-for-magazine-shoot). I read the accompanying article and both of us knew what had to happen next.

Celegorm grinned and socked Oromë in the shoulder. “Man, stop acting all serious and adult and shit. I’ve watched the footage from when you played pro, you were an  _animal_.” 

“You’ve watched the footage, have you?” said Oromë warily.

“Yes.” Celegorm’s grin widened. “Now I understand that weird scar you have on your ass. And why your tattoo is so extensive. When did you get the obscene part covered up?” 

“When I got my first job,” said Oromë, who looked like he was struggling to maintain composure. “Tyelko, where were you watching–” 

“It’s all on the internet, Coach,” said Celegorm, and laughed outright as Oromë groaned. “Your victory celebrations are the stuff of  _legend_. Can you still do a backflip?” 

“No,” said Oromë shortly, and made to escape down the hallway, but Celegorm pursued him. 

“C’mon, I bet you still got it in you. You’re pretty damn flexible for an old guy…” 

“ _Old guy_?” Oromë growled and seized Celegorm with surprising speed. “I’ll show you ‘old guy’, you little punk…” 

“Ohshit,” Celegorm managed as Oromë pinned his arms over his head. “ ‘m sorry… No, no I’m not, fuck, remind me to get you annoyed more often. Oh yeah, right there…” 

“Better than a backflip?” Oromë whispered into his ear as Celegorm moaned. 

“Backflip what? I don’t even remember what we were talking about…” 

“That’s right,” Oromë murmured, and smiled as he lifted Celegorm against the wall. 


End file.
